There has been known body deodorizing garlic which controls unpleasant garlicky smell exuding from the body after ingestion, while, as a food, containing the flavor and nutrients no different from traditional fresh garlic (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-107765).
The body deodorizing garlic is produced by grinding and blending at least one type of herb selected from each of the following groups A, B, C, and D, and adding water appropriately to the herb to obtain an herb liquid, into which pealed garlic cloves are entirely pickled for a certain period of time. Thereafter, the garlic cloves are removed from the herb liquid, packaged, and prepared for delivery.
Group A: sweet basil; bush basil; lemon basil; licorice basil, cinnamon basil; dark opal; cat mint, Group B: spearmint; apple mint; peppermint; cat mint; orange mint; curry mint; north mint; ginger mint; bergamot mint; pennyroyal; summer savory; winter savory, Group C: parsley; sage; red sage; clary sage; pineapple sage, Group D: fennel; Florence fennel; true fennel; dill.
However, in the conventional method of producing body deodorizing garlic, since a garlic clove is pickled in an herb liquid, the active ingredients of garlic could be released into the herb liquid. The problems, therefore, were that the flavor of the garlic was reduced, and mold would be formed on the garlic, depending on the season. Furthermore, [the conventional method] not only involves effort to process the herb liquid after the garlic clove is pickled, but also wastes the herbs.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a method of producing body deodorizing garlic which does not cause such problems, and to provide the body deodorizing garlic.